barsapediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
William Shakespeare
William Shakespeare (Stratford-upon-Avon, 23 de abril de 1564 — Stratford-upon-Avon, 23 de abril de 1616) foi um poeta e dramaturgo inglês, tido como o maior escritor do idioma inglês e o mais influente dramaturgo do mundo. É chamado frequentemente de poeta nacional da Inglaterra e de "Bardo do Avon" (ou simplesmente The Bard, "O Bardo"). De suas obras restaram até os dias de hoje 38 peças, 154 sonetos, dois longos poemas narrativos, e diversos outros poemas. Suas peças foram traduzidas para os principais idiomas do globo, e são encenadas mais do que as de qualquer outro dramaturgo. Muitos de seus textos e temas, especialmente os do teatro, permaneceram vivos até aos nossos dias, sendo revisitados com frequência pelo teatro, televisão, cinema e literatura. Entre suas obras mais conhecidas estão Romeu e Julieta, que se tornou a história de amor por excelência, e Hamlet, que possui uma das frases mais conhecidas da língua inglesa: To be or not to be: that's the question (Ser ou não ser, eis a questão). Shakespeare nasceu e foi criado em Stratford-upon-Avon. Aos 18 anos, segundo alguns estudiosos, casou-se com Anne Hathaway, que lhe concedeu três filhos: Susanna, e os gêmeos Hamnet e Judith. Entre 1585 e 1592 William começou uma carreira bem-sucedida em Londres como ator, escritor e um dos proprietários da companhia de teatro chamada Lord Chamberlain's Men, mais tarde conhecida como King's Men. Acredita-se que ele tenha retornado a Stratford em torno de 1613, morrendo três anos depois. Restaram poucos registros da vida privada de Shakespeare, e existem muitas especulações sobre assuntos como a sua aparência física, sexualidade, crenças religiosas, e se algumas das obras que lhe são atribuídas teriam sido escritas por outros autores. Shakespeare produziu a maior parte de sua obra entre 1590 e 1613. Suas primeiras peças eram principalmente comédias e obras baseadas em eventos e personagens históricos, gêneros que ele levou ao ápice da sofisticação e do talento artístico ao fim do século XVI. A partir de então escreveu apenas tragédias até por volta de 1608, incluindo Hamlet, Rei Lear e Macbeth, consideradas algumas das obras mais importantes na língua inglesa. Na sua última fase, escreveu um conjuntos de peças classificadas como tragicomédias ou romances, e colaborou com outros dramaturgos. Diversas de suas peças foram publicadas, em edições com variados graus de qualidade e precisão, durante sua vida. Em 1623 dois de seus antigos colegas de teatro publicaram o chamado First Folio, uma coletánea de suas obras dramáticas que incluía todas as peças (com a exceção de duas) reconhecidas atualmente como sendo de sua autoria. Shakespeare foi um poeta e dramaturgo respeitado em sua própria época, mas sua reputação só viria a atingir o nível em que se encontra hoje no século XIX. Os românticos, especialmente, aclamaram a genialidade de Shakespeare, e os vitorianos idolatraram-no como um herói, com uma reverência que George Bernard Shaw chamava de "bardolatria". No século XX sua obra foi adotada e redescoberta repetidamente por novos movimentos, tanto na academia e quanto na performance. Suas peças permanecem extremamente populares hoje em dia e são estudadas, encenadas e reinterpretadas constantemente, em diversos contextos culturais e políticos, por todo o mundo. Categoria:William Shakespeare Categoria:Dramaturgos da Inglaterra Categoria:Poetas da Inglaterra Categoria:Sonetistas Categoria:Naturais de Stratford-upon-Avon Categoria:História do teatro